This Love
by CrisSaKura
Summary: jah eh bm "velhinha" essa... mas enquanto naum posto a The reason eu vo colokndu essa.. bjokinhas


**This Love** _(Esse amor)_

**I was so high I did not recognize**

_Eu estava tão alto que não reconheci_

**The fire burning in her eyes**

_O fogo queimando nos olhos dela_

**The chaos that controlled my mind**

_O caos que controlava minha mente_

**Whispered goodbye and she got on a**

_Sussurrei adeus e ela tomou um_

**Plane**

_avião_

**Never to return again**

_Para nunca mais voltar_

**But always in my heart**

_Mas está sempre em meu coração_

InuYasha com Agome nas costas, Mirok, Shippou e Sango estavam seguindo o rastro de um youkai que estava com um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas. De repente InuYasha pára e olha para baixo com ternura a pessoa que estava lá embaixo olhava para ele. Agome sente uma imensa tristeza pelo motivo que o hanyou parou.

InuYasha)) §§_Que estranha a maneira como a Kikyo está me olhando…parece me olhar com dor… vejo seu olhar queimando de ódio por mim…§§_

Kikyo)) Adeus meu InuYasha…

De repente o corpo de Kikyo se desfez, Kikyo morrera novamente. O meio-youkai desce até onde vira sua amada pela última vez.

InuYasha)) Adeus minha… Kikyo.

InuYasha tentou segurar as lágrimas que teimavam rolar sobre sua face. Correu até uma parte mais isolada da floresta, depois de algum tempo Agome, muito preocupada, resolveu ir atrás dele. Mirok fez menção de segui-la, mas Sango o impediu colocando o braço em sua frente.

Sango)) Acho melhor não. É melhor que eles fiquem sozinhos. Vem Shippou! Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer, vamos buscar lenha.

Mirok)) Eu vou com vocês.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Agome)) InuYasha.

InuYasha)) O quê?

Agome)) Você quer desabafar comigo. É sempre bom desabafar com um amigo nas horas difíceis.

InuYasha)) Eu não preciso disso. Desabafar é pra humanos fracos. E apesar de ser metade humano eu não sou fraco.

Agome)) Eu não acho. Quando eu desabafo com algum amigo eu me sinto forte e encorajada a continuar a lutar. Vamos apenas tente.

InuYasha)) Tá legal.

Agome)) O que você está sentindo, agora?

InuYasha)) Um vazio dentro de mim. Um sentimento estranho de alívio e dor. AH! Sei lá. Às vezes eu fico pensando que ela era o caos da minha vida... o caos que controlava minha mente… doce caos. Apesar dela ter ido embora e que nunca mais vai voltar ela estará sempre em meu coração.

Ao ouvir isso Agome tremeu, por um momento achou que fosse chorar. Mas por causa do choque nada consegui fazer.

**This love has taken its toll on me**

_Esse amor já me fez pagar os pecados_

**She said goodbye to many times**

_Ela já disse adeus muitas vezes_

**Before**

_Antes_

**And her heart is breaking in front of me **

_E seu coração está se partindo na minha frente_

**I have no choice cause I won'y say**

_Eu não tenho escolha, pois não quero dizer_

**goodbye anymore**

_adeus novamente_

InuYasha)) Apesar de puro, esse amor me fez pagar todos os meus pecados. A partir do momento que ela atirou uma flecha em meu coração e me lacrou naquela árvore meu amor por ela começou a perder forças. A gente havia jurado amor eterno um ao outro, nós havíamos feito um pacto de confiança, ela traiu a minha e ela morreu achando que eu traí a dela. Mas quando ela ressuscitou uma luz de esperança começou a acender e emanar forças para todo o meu corpo. A cada encontro, eu temia que fosse o último pois por muitas vezes ela me disse adeus. Eu acho que me abalei pois a vi morrendo bem na minha frente é como se eu visse meu coração se partindo bem na minha frente. Sabe, Agome, eu receava nossos encontros só para não ter de ouvi-la dizer adeus e eu dizer adeus a ela, a cada encontro eu queria eternizá-lo para que não se tornasse o último…

**I tried my best to feed her appetite**

_Eu dei o meu melhor para saciar seu apetite_

**Keep her coming every night**

_Fazê-la feliz todas as noites_

**So hard to keep her satisfied**

_É tão difícil satisfazê-la_

**Kept playing love like it was just a game**

_Brincar de amor assim foi só um jogo_

**Pretending to fell the same**

_Fingindo sentir o mesmo_

**Then turn around and leave again**

_Depois virar as costas e ir embora novamente_

InuYasha pausa um pouco para tomar um pouco de fôlego. As lágrimas, já não fazia o esforço de contê-las. Agome o abraça. InuYasha olha para ela como se pedisse permissão para continuar a falar, ela só abre um doce sorriso o incentivando a continuar.

InuYasha)) Sua ganância por domínio queria me dominar, por tantas noites eu saciava seu apetite de poder, é difícil satisfazê-la sem maldades nem malícias gente O.o". Eu a amava, ou pelo menos achava. Mas ela, apenas, jogava, como se o "amor" que ela sentia por mim fosse pura brincadeira. Após nossos encontros ela apenas virava as costas para mim e ia embora me deixando apenas um sussurro de… adeus.

**I'll fix these broken things**

_Vou consertas estas asas quebradas_

**Repair your broken wings**

_Reparar essas asas quebradas_

**And make sure everything's alright**

_E, pode crer, eu vou deixar tudo certo_

InuYasha)) Mas hoje eu percebi que eu não a amo. Não amo ela agora. Mas eu já a amei verdadeiramente há 500 anos. Hoje eu vi o fogo de ódio e de dor queimado nos olhos de Kikyo. Hoje eu vi que eu não a amo mais...

Agome)) O que você quer fazer agora?

InuYasha)) Você quer mesmo saber?

Agome faz que sim com a cabeça.

**My pressure on her hips**

_Minha pressão sobre sua cintura_

**Sinking my fingertips**

_Afogando meus dedos_

**Into every inch of you**

_Em cada centímetro seu_

InuYasha)) Do fundo do meu coração eu queria sentir a pressão de minhas mão sobre sua cintura afogando meu dedos eu seu corpo eu queria sentir cada centímetro seu… porque eu te amo Agome. Eu te amo muito.

Agome)) Eu também te amo...

Celaram o amor com um longo beijo apaixonada, só pararam de se beijar porque tinham necessidade de achar o conforto nos olhos um do outro, mas continuavam abraçados, queriam garantir que nada de ruim acontecesse com o outro, queriam também que aquele momento durasse para todo o sempre...

**Because I know that's what you want**

_Por que eu sei que é tudo que você quer_

**Me to do**

_Que eu faça_

Música do Maroon 5

Enquanto eu não posto a outra (The Reason) vou colokandu essa msmu.. u.u...

naum fiqm bravos cmigu...

bjoks


End file.
